Hold my hand
by Aleyna Robillard
Summary: Always the same thing. Darkness enveloped the cubby hole : the only source of light disappeared as he double-locked the door. Alec was frightened and paralyzed when he heard the steps getting closer and closer. He could already feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and his body trembling. "I'm begging you, I'm sorry…" "There's no I'm sorry. It's too late." "Please…"


1

 _Always the same thing._

 _Darkness enveloped the cubby hole : the only source of light disappeared as he double-locked the door. Alec was frightened and paralyzed when he heard the steps getting closer and closer. He could already feel the tears rolling down his cheeks and his body trembling._

 _"_ _I'm begging you, I'm sorry…"_

 _"_ _There's no_ I'm sorry _. It's too late."_

 _"_ _Please_ _…"_

 _He tried to free, but the chains that kept him prisoner held him back. He didn't control anymore the words interspersed by sobs which came out of his mouth. He had to give up, waiting with terror the dolor._

 _The first lash came, followed by the critics. Then the second, the third…_

" Wake up Alexander, it's time _"_ , his mother said coldly. _"_ Your siblings are already waiting for you downstairs."

Alec opened his eyes and followed her with his eyes as she left the bedroom. Tears had soaked his cheeks. His sheets were wet, his blankets and his pillow were on the floor. His mother always made him feel uncomfortable.

Since he was eight, Alec's parents had judged that the eldest had to be well-educated: any mistake cost him severe critics and whiplashes, when they were in a good mood; otherwise they locked him in the little cubby hole on the basement. Sometimes just some hours, sometimes days, with some food and water.

He hated his parents but couldn't stop himself from being frightened by them. Alec thanked the good God they didn't do that to Izzy, Jace and Max, even if, sometimes, he envied their lives. Jace and Izzy weren't supposed to be aware of it, but the day they saw the elder crying with bruises everywhere on his body, he didn't have the choice and have to tell them the truth.

Alec stood up, wore some clothes and passed a hand in his messy hair, after what he went in the kitchen. Before his father went out to take Max to the school, he came towards him, looked him into the eyes and whispered "Try not to tarnish Lightwood's name".

The black-headed ate fast his breakfast and got ready for the school in his bedroom. When everybody was ready, Maryse gave to each one their packed lunch and some money to the eldest.

"You'll not go by bus; you'll do the journey on foot. There's no need to waste money because the high school isn't far. Don't be late on your first day at the high school."

She left without a "have a good day" or "good luck". The siblings exchanged looks before leaving.

When they arrived to their new high school, Alec turned pale. It was too big, there were too much people. He preferred by far his old high school, but they had to move on because of some bullying problems that Alec was trying to forget.

Izzy and Jace put an end to his thoughts as they guided him through the crowd to lead him towards their classroom, where other pupils were waiting. First, there was a blonde who seemed to observe them from a while. Then he saw two girls, a black and a red-headed one, talking to a boy who didn't look very smart (maybe because of his glasses?). Jace seemed to be interest by the red-headed and follow with the eyes each of her movements. As for Izzy, she didn't stop staring a boy with very big ears and straight hair with a blue tie and dye.

Alexander noticed two boys and a girl doing her show who appeared to be popular. The first boy, with a Mexican accent and a very pale skin, was sniggered because of the girl's show. This one was addressed obviously to the second boy…who was sexy and handsome as hell. Tall, muscled, he had Asiatic traits and dark hair with red strands. And he had makeup! The khol he had on his eyes matched and the strands matched with his clothes.

Alec thought that he had never seen a man quite beautiful like him. His spirit was already dreaming of his body, but the guy realized that someone was staring at him and he was now staring too at Alec. When he caught his eyes, Alec blushed and glanced at his shoes. Fortunately, a professor told them to go inside the classroom.

The black-headed boy sat next to Jace, behind Izzy and the guy with the big ears. Quickly, they started a conversation and even shared their phone numbers. Alec, who wanted to be a good-big-brother, gave big kicks into her chair but Valentine Morgenstern, the history and geography professor and also homeroom teacher, noticed him. He wasn't very happy that he didn't listen to him.

"You, there, leaned against the window! Yes, you, with the black hair and the white t-shirt! You're perhaps not interested by what I said? Your face isn't familiar to me… Are you new?"

"Me? I…I…yes", Alec stammered, ashamed.

"Well if you're new, come and present yourself to your friends so that they'll know you."

Lightwood stood up, biting hi slips, and glared at Jace, who was almost die laughing and trying to hide himself behind his pencil-case. All eyes were on the black-headed, especially those of the guy.

"H…hi, my…my name's Alexander Lightwood b…but call me Alec…I…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the blonde exclaimed:

"It's Robert Lightwood's son?"

"What?!" The others pupils and Valentin shouted.

Alec went white. He'd give anything to disappear, even his Iphone 7+ (which he didn't use because he already had 3 other smart phones, all as expensive as the others). He didn't like when people were speaking about his father but he couldn't support the fact he was famous and everybody thought that he was a good man.

"Well… I wasn't expecting for it… Your father is really Lightwood Company's CEO?" The professor asked again, impressed.

"Yes", Alec snapped.

He took a look mechanically on the class and met the guy's insistent glare. He blushed suddenly: Alec wasn't bragging, and all this attention –and the guy's look as well, made him feel uncomfortable. Fortunately, Valentin told him to get back to his seat. Jace was laughing and didn't stop making fun of his attitude during the hour.

"Alec ! Did you know that THE Magnus Bane was in our class ? " Izzy shouted, excited, as they came back home.

"Magnus? Who has that name? Jace sniggered. Who is it ? "

"Wait, what ? You didn't know Magnus Bane ? Are you serious? "

"Alec neither!" The blonde said.

"Uh ? " Alexander muttered as he rose his head from Candy Crush.

"Meliorn told me he was the most popular guy of the high school! In New York City, _nobody_ can't know his name! I'm disappointed of you, guys…"

"Hey, I'm letting you know that you neither don't know him before you went inside the classroom! And you suck with your Bane but we didn't know how he looks."

"Easy: he has makeup."

"IT'S HIM MAGNUS BANE? I… sorry. "

People were looking at them by their windows to see who had yelled. An old woman allowed herself to tell them off and dare to reprimand Izzy about her clothes. As she answered her, the woman became aggressive and Alec started to run, pulling his sister with him. Their parents were surprised to see them coming, running, but they didn't say anything. Dinner passed, as always, in the silence.

Alec was sitting on his bed, shirtless, and was in front of his mother. She had crossed her arms, her face was stern, her lips straight. Next to her, there was a bucket full to the brim. He trembled as he looked the water bucked and thought of what he was used for.

"Alexander".

"Mom I promise you I did nothing…I…I swear by the Angel, I did nothing and I won't do anything that bring shame upon you... I'll be well-behaved, I'll have good marks, I…I'll do everything you want but…" Alec's voice was begging.

"You say it yourself. _You'll do everything we want."_

Maryse move towards him, took him by the hair and brought him to his knees. Then she dragged him in front of the water bucked. Alec took a deep breath.

"I do this for your well-being."

She suddenly plunged his head in the water with all her strength. With the other hand, she maintained the bucket so that he wouldn't knock down. She waited until there weren't bubbles anymore and her son's hand convulsed because of the air lack to pull out his head of the water.

Alec was crying, breathing hardly, totally terrified. He couldn't support the suffocation: it seemed like his lungs were going to explode, like his heart was going to give way. He articulated unintelligible prayers, sobbing and panting. Maryse didn't care and plunged again his head when she had enough.


End file.
